Twisted Love
by useless knowledge
Summary: Tetsuya is a detective who has come insanity due to her work. She was the one who caught the Red Eye Killer. But it didn't stop there; they began to play sick little mind games together. In time, the two twisted individuals fell for one another. She was there when he was executed. But now that he is dead, strange things have been occurring around her.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a really strange story for me. I thought of it while watching a show called Taboo by Nation Geographic channel. Episode: "Living with the Dead." They were interviewing a man who makes a living selling serial killer "murderabilia". Which are basically people selling things that belonged to serial killers to "fans" of the killer. **

**I expect this fic to get quite a bit of criticism. But I credit myself with having stories that aren't like others. And to do that, you sometimes have to visit the Taboo aspects of life. And I will be doing….a lot of taboo things in this fic. **

**If you can't handle the dark aspects of life and death, don't read this story.**

**Summary: Tetsuya is a detective who has become insane due to her work. She was the one who caught the Red Eye Killer. But it didn't stop there; they began to play sick little mind games together. In time, the two twisted individuals fell for one another. She was there when he was executed. But now that he is dead, strange things have been occurring around her. **

**Pairing: FemKuroko x Akashi**

**Rating: M**

**Warning: Gender Bending. Swearing. AU world. Graphic descriptions. Murder. Violence. Torture. Mind games. Very dark fic. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

(My goal in every story I write is to make it unique and different from others. If you could spare a moment to tell me if I'm living up to this goal, I would greatly appreciate it.)

Twilight, the sun was setting, though completely hidden behind the dark clouds that held tears of the gods. Electricity was moving through the air, causing tongues to tingle. The wind picked up the hair of the on lookers and sent chills down their spines. It carried the sound of hollowing demons and vengeful spirits. Their cries left a ringing sensation in the ear of the men and women dressed in black. The humidity in the air was dense, like a pressure bearing down on every living soul as they watched the casket lower into the ground. Thunder crackled loudly, causing many at the fresh grave to jump in fear. That is all, but the woman dressed in black with a veil of black lace over her face like a grieving widow.

Her long blue hair whipped around her face, clinging due to the dampness on her face as tears flowed down from her sky blue eyes, but those blue eyes were as dark as the storm brewing above their heads. Many people started to flee the area when lightning struck down from the sky. It hit a nearby grave, splitting the rock and tossing the granite effortlessly in the air. The few people at his grave were mostly there to spit on his grave and make sure he was dead. They were all gone now, leaving the woman in black alone.

In a way, the woman really was a grieving widow, which many of the others there thought was taboo. She wasn't married to the man in the ground, who was soon going to be nothing but maggot food. She wasn't even in a normal relationship with him. She was the woman that had brought him to justice. The dreaded Red Eye Killer. The R.E.K-er as he was dubbed by newspapers and people around the nation.

She was praised for her work in bringing him in. Later to be shunned for falling in love with him.

-flash back-

The type writer chimed as the line of text was completed. Sliding back into place on the next line, she started typing once more. The fresh wet ink stained the yellowing paper like blood would stain white cloth. Taking great care, she made sure to type her report slowly, to make no mistakes. This was the most important case report that she had ever written. The report on how she captured, how she out played the master of mind games and brought him to justice. It was a memorable feat in and of itself. Her name and his were in the headlines in every newspaper and many websites.

'The Man that Killed a Thousand Men Finally Brought to Justice.'

As shocking as it was, Seijuro Akashi had killed over a thousand men, making him one of the most famous, most monstrous of all killers. His name would be one that children would fear for hundreds of years to come and she would be the hero in those tales, the one that caught the monster who made the world a better place.

She finally finished her report, sliding the paper out of the type writer slowly. She set it down on her desk, then slowly stood up from her chair. The springs creaking a little as she stood, the wheels at the bottom of the chair sliding across the wooden floor. She got up and traveled to the kitchen. Taking a chair out, she stood on top of it to grab a bottle of liquor down from the high shelf. Also grabbing a glass, she topped the glass off with the high proof liquor.

Tilting the glass back, she started to rapidly drink the mix. She ignored the burn as she drank. She just wanted this day to be over, for the evil things that she saw while working to go away. So much evil and sin…..she was starting to think of people as scum. **Filth**. She saw a mother strangling her own children to get rid of them because a man she liked didn't want children. A man beating his daughter, as well as raping her after the mother left the family. A friend poisoning another friend because he didn't want to share the money they had gained together. **People. Are. Scum.**

She downed the rest of her drink and set the glass in the sink. She was starting to feel the effects of the drink rapidly. She welcomed the effects and went to her chair in the living room. An old chair with loose threads near the edges, but was immensely comfortable.

She sat there for a few moments, reading over the notes she had written down in her note book. Wanting them to be correctly worded, she didn't want to mis-phrase anything tomorrow, especially not to the killer of a thousand men…

-end of flash back-

She stood there alone, as the clouds began to break and pour water droplets down upon her. Down into the grave that was currently covered with soil, she looked down at the fresh dirt as it slowly turned to mud. This was too much… She didn't ask to fall in love with the man that she had hunted down. Hunting him with the purpose alone to send him to his death. Her knees grew weaker till they gave out, causing her to topple into the mud over his casket.

She was smart enough to know that she was going insane. She was in love with a monster. She, herself was becoming a monster too. She found herself hating the court system that killed him and hating herself even more for being the one to bring him down. But if it wasn't for her bringing him in, she never would have met him. Love is a cruel and twisted thing.

When he was alive, they played such twisted games with each other. Each trying to one up the other, trying to proclaim that they were the dominate one. Neither had ever had a person to play one another's twisted games before. It was a shock, but also a thrill. There was always a challenge, or at first, it was a constant battle. As their relationship developed from the jailer and the prisoner, they came to see each other in a new light, a light that no longer held hatred for one another. He began to stop threatening to gouge her eyes out, moving close to her. He would brush her long hair from her eyes. He would whisper things to her when her back was turned, smirking when she jumped. The mind games shifted their focus, changing into games of trying to make her blush, to make the apathetic girl show emotion.

It was still twisted though; they still loved to torture each other, almost as much as they loved one another. Such a strange relationship. Such a strange pair. Best described as being insane, especially when the other was mentioned. Her insanity was hidden under her passive face. His was blatantly obvious, in his mannerisms and his bi-color eyes.

Her body was being drenched through by the pouring rain. Her black dress began to cling to her body. The cold that came with it wrapped around her, creating a veil along her skin with her own salty tears added to the water that poured down her. She didn't cringe as the lightening behind her crackled and hit the tent where on lookers had taken shelter. The tent caught on fire and began to burn to the ground.

She stayed there, until the rain finally quieted and the lightning retreated. Her forehead was pressed to his head stone. She couldn't believe that he was gone….Akashi was gone and he wasn't going to come back. No more games, no more talks, no more anything. Running her fingers over the granite, she then let her hand fall to the ground.

"Good bye Akashi. I love you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Fair warning, there will be intense and sexual moments in this chapter and chapters to come.**

**Pairing: FemKuroko x GoM (no idea for a final pairing though, I'll likely have a poll for that later)**

**Rating: M**

**Warning: Gender Bending. Swearing. AU world. Some graphic descriptions. Later on in story there will be some citrus.**

**As per usual, a big thank you to my editor: EndlessChains**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

She was lying on her bed, resting her eyes from the paper work monster that was hiding around every corner of her apartment. So much paperwork after the death of Suijuro Akashi, it was overwhelming. She had been hoping that everything would go away with his death, but she was still getting "thank you" letters. As well as fans of the red eye killer saying they would kill her for being the end of him. For a man that used chemical warfare to kill a thousand men and women, there was a lot of controversy to follow him. Not only did he kill via chemical warfare, he started off with torturing his victims then gouging their eyes out.

How was it that he had fans? She was twisted enough to fall in love with a monster, but she wasn't kidding herself. She knew he was a monster, she knew she was a fool for loving him. She knew that he needed to die for the sake of others. She was growing tired, both physically and mentally. She closed her eyes, wanting to drift off to rest. Her arms and legs became heavy as well as her eye lids.

She ran her fingers through her hair….or at least she thought she was. Both of her hands were still at her sides. When did she get a cat? She was trying to think of what could possibly be stroking her hair and scalp this way. She was too exhausted to even open her eyes. She lay there like a cat enjoying being petted. She slowly began to drift off to sleep, too tired to care about what was touching her. If she would only open her eyes, she would see the smoky image of a red and gold orb directly above her.

When she was finally asleep, the smoke appeared to condense into an image of a man. He sat on the edge of her bed and looked down at her. He stroked her cheek. A slow, menacing smile grew upon his face. His eyes narrowed slightly and he spoke to the sleeping woman below him.

"You love me Tetsuya, as I love you. But you still despise me. Hate me a little for the crimes I have done. Such a stubborn girl…..You even lead to my death. But don't worry, this time I intend to break you down to nothing. Only to build you into the perfect woman, for me anyways…..All your wants will be to please me….All your needs as well. I'll make you think about me every moment and yearn for my presence. This will be your punishment for killing me."

He kept stroking her hair softly, staring down at her as his plans went through his mind. He wanted her regardless of the fact that she was his undoing. Actually, that was why he wanted her. She was the only one clever enough to catch him. She was his perfect counter, but he intended for her to never harm him again. To be his queen, not his rival. But that would take a bit of work first, having to undo all that nasty hate she felt for him.

"But first my lovely pet…..I need a body. So when I touch you, it won't be just a faint touch…..but skin on skin."

Oh how he had thought about touching her before, in all kinds of ways. Sometimes he hated her existence so intensely that he thought of strangling her….but in other moments….He wanted to make her scream his name.

Power, it was all about power with him. He thrived on power. He longed for power. He needed more power.

So of course he would target a body with power. A man that was attractive that he could use against sweet, little Tetsuya. Athletic in case he wanted to take up some….old habits.

He looked over the case file she had on him…..ah he was an artist really. Such beautiful work….So many bodies. It had always been him. Alone in his killings, but now he found his twisted, little princess.

He kept thinking about all of his plans…..all of the things he would do with this second chance at life…All the things he would do to her. He smirked and leaned down to brush the hair from her face. He looked down at her….comparing the size of his ghostly body to hers. …He then concluded that his new body needed to be tall.

**So people, who should our lovely ghost possess? Write whose body you want Akashi to take control of in the comments please. To me it doesn't really matter. (Can't write too much more until I get the answer to this question. It's not all about height though. I put that in there as a joke.)**

**Thanks for bearing with me through this long dry spell. I have been working hard in school lately and have been having less time to write.**

**I'll try to update quicker next time. **

**Thanks for reading. **

**Useless Knowledge **


End file.
